


For the werewolf has sympathy

by putthechocolatedown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Big Bang 2017, Cliche Villain, Except Tony, M/M, Savage Land - Freeform, Werewolf Avengers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, tony is still iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putthechocolatedown/pseuds/putthechocolatedown
Summary: Tony reached a shaking hand forward and parted the foliage. At first, he didn’t see anything, but a flash of gold near a rocky enclave caught his eye. Swallowing some saliva, Tony raised his eyes to the man on the rock. He gasped in surprise and took a startled step backwards, making to run.“Wait!” cried the man, tail (tail!) swishing behind him. As he drew closer Tony noticed he didn’t actually have feet, but instead paws and hands with tipped claws. And in the place of teeth were razor sharp fangs.Tony backed up as fast as he could, but tripped over his armour. He hit the ground, head smashing against the foliage. The last thing he saw was the colour gold enveloping him. He couldn’t help but think about how warm it was.***Tony gets stuck in the Savage Land and meets a wolfman named Steve and his pack.





	For the werewolf has sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hell_13th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for "For the werewolf has sympathy" by putthechocolatedown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880577) by [Hell_13th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th). 



> The title is from the song Werewolf by Cat Power, which you should all go listen to. I want to say thank you to my lovely beta KinkyAngel, who is my love and also my best friend. I'd also like to thank my partner in crime and the one who created the art this fic is based on, hell13th-blog, who you should all follow on Tumblr: http://hell13th-blog.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> This is the link to the beautiful art work: http://hell13th-blog.tumblr.com/post/160551787569/my-art-entry-for-cap-im-reverse-big-bang-2017-so
> 
> As for the sex scene, it is the first I've ever written, and I have no practical experience in sex so please ignore the glaring inaccuracies. (The extent of my knowledge comes from fanfiction.)
> 
> But other than that, everyone, please enjoy!

The helicopter flew steadily through the air, cutting clouds easily with its blade. Tony Stark sat in its cabin, legs crossed, with one hand tapping away on his Stark Pad and the other nursing a single malt Scotch.

Tony looked down at his new Iron Man specs in disgust and recycled the design. Drafting a new one, he didn’t realize his phone was ringing until the pilot politely pointed it out.

“Mr. Stark, sir? Your phone. It’s ringing,” came the soft and hesitant voice of Evan Douglas, Tony’s new helicopter pilot. He didn’t know why Pepper had got him a new one, the other pilot seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. It was a shame really, especially considering he actually liked the old one. Mentally shrugging, Tony put down the Stark Pad and picked up his cell phone, sliding the answer button.

“Hello? The infamous Iron Man speaking.”

“Tony! How many times have I told you to answer your phone properly? What if I was an investor calling?” Pepper said from the other line, voice chiming with exasperation.

“But my darling Pep,” said Tony, placing a hand on his heart theatrically, “I knew it was you. Contrary to popular belief, I do use my caller ID. I simply don’t care who’s on the other line, that’s all.”

Pepper sighed, and Tony could just imagine her pinching her nose to relieve some stress.

“This conversation hasn’t even started and I want it to end.”

“So why don’t you hang up? Unless you have something important to say. You did call me, you know? Not the other way around.” Tony took a sip of his Scotch and briefly enjoyed the smoky, smooth taste.

“Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. I called to tell you your flight plans have changed.”

“Changed? It’s not like I was going far. Just to the White House for a meeting with the president for dinner.” Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the thought of what was to come. He was not excited about having to sit with Donald Trump and his First Lady. President Trump was unable to hold a discussion about the weather without contradicting himself. Tony snorted and was mentally resigned that his only entertainment would be watching President Trump’s face grow steadily more orange as the night progressed.

“Tony! Are you listening to me?”

Tuning back into the conversation, Tony realized that Pepper had been talking for at least a minute and he had missed all of it. He put down his Scotch.

“No I wasn’t. Was it important?”

“Yes Tony. It’s important. Your flight plans have changed because the air force decided to have a practice session in your projected air space. They are demanding you turn around or make a detour.”

“I’m sorry, what did they say? They’re demanding? I don’t think so Pep. I’ll fly right through their training session. And if they don’t like it, well, it’s Iron Man they’ll have to answer to.”

“Tony please. For once, would you just take the high road? They’re assholes, so what? Can’t you just acknowledge that and detour anyway?” Tony felt slightly guilty about the pleading tone in Pepper’s voice, but he knew if he detoured it would be marked down as the day Tony Stark bent over for the air force. And that was never going to happen.

“Sorry Pep. No can do. Sucks to be the air force. Call Rhodey and tell him I refuse to detour. Guess they’ll have to postpone their session. Can’t shoot at a civilian in civilian airspace. There’d be a media frenzy!” Tony began cackling in delight at the thought of the media ripping the air force a part for shooting down a civilian helicopter. And not just any civilian helicopter, oh no. Tony Stark’s civilian helicopter. 

“Tony-”

“Sorry Pep, I gotta go. I’m losing reception.” Evan threw a sheet of paper towards Tony in anticipation. Tony caught the paper and became to crumple it strategically into the phone’s mouthpiece. Maybe Tony was starting to like the new pilot a little more now.

“Tony I know you’re faking! You have reception everywhere and-” Before she could finish Tony abruptly ended the call, knowing he would pay dearly for hanging up on her. However, that was in the far future, and as much as he was a futurist, Tony didn’t like to dwell on those things.

“Boss, we’re approaching the airspace. Should we detour?”

Tony leaned back in his seat, stretching his feet up and picking up his neglected Scotch.

“Nah, Evan. Nobody tells me what to do, especially not the US army.”  
The helicopter continued its flight pattern and Tony peered out the window eagerly in search of an air force jet. Maybe they would try to shoot him out of the sky? Tony could barely control his excitement.

Soon enough, as Tony had anticipated, up came a US fighter jet. Evan stopped the helicopter and hovered in place as the jet stopped in front of them. The pilot made eye contact with Evan and Tony moved into the passenger seat to get a better look. Tony  
picked up the aviation headset and held it to his ear.

“Mr. Stark, by order of the United States Air Force, you are requested to clear this air space lest you be forcibly removed.”

Tony’s lip curled up in disdain as the pilot’s voice echoed from the headset. Tony Stark didn’t take orders.

“My friend in the Lockheed Martin F-35, did you know I built your plane? You don’t give orders to me.” Tony leaned back in his seat and realized he left his Scotch in the back. He sighed and resigned himself to a trying conversation.

“I apologize Mr. Stark, but you must move. Now. This is your final warning.” The pilot’s voice was sharp and cold. Tony felt a sliver of unease run down his back. Surely the air force wouldn’t actually shoot him out of the sky? Suddenly, Tony’s phone began to shrilly ring and he immediately knew something was wrong with this entire situation. He reached into his pocket, glanced briefly at the caller ID, and slowly brought the phone to the ear without the headset.

“Rhodey? What’s going on? You lunatics aren’t actually going to shoot us, are you? Think of the children!”

“Tony! Thank God you answered. That is not us. Well, it was us, but not anymore. The plane was hijacked, and we don’t know how it was found out that the air force was going to do an aerial confrontation with you!” Rhodey said, voice panicked and panting.

Tony kept a close eye on the cannons mounted on the Lockheed. He knew their exact destruction capability, and his helicopter wouldn’t stand a chance against them.

“You’re telling me that the air force allowed someone to take their extremely dangerous fighter jet?! For God’s sake,” Tony hissed quietly, “There’s a civilian with me!”

“I know Tony. That’s why I need you to calmly tell the man that you will clear the air space. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

“If he came up here just to shoot me, he’s not going to let me calmly ‘clear the airspace’.” Tony’s tone was scathing as he cast a worried glance towards Evan.

“Just try Tony! Please. Just try.”

Tony swallowed at the desperation in Rhodey’s voice and squeezed his eyes shut briefly. He flicked the headset back on.

“Alright. We’ll clear the airspace. We don’t want any trouble.”

Tony could sense the exact moment things went wrong, but by then it was too late.

“Aw that’s too bad Mr. Stark. I was looking for trouble.” The pilot activated the cannons and they hit the helicopter’s propeller. The impact jarred the helicopter and acrid smoke filled Tony’s senses.

Tony grabbed for the controls to help Evan as they began plummeting downwards. The jet followed them and let loose another cannon that hit them from below. Tony and Evan flew forward. Evan hit the dash forcefully, banging his head, and blood splattered around Tony.

He tried to activate the emergency hover pads but Tony knew it was a futile effort. The hit to the base of the helicopter would have undoubtedly damaged them. And the suit couldn’t assemble in such an enclosed space.

Tony reached over as best he could while careening from side to side, and thick, gray smoke obscuring his vision. As his eyes watered, Tony pressed his fingers to Evan’s neck. No pulse. Swallowing down bile, Tony fought against the force of wind keeping him down in the cockpit and scrambled to the back. He grunted with the effort of trying to open the door. Another hit caused him to lose his balance and fall against the back seat amongst broken glass and spilled Scotch. He managed to find the balance to get to his feet and threw the door open with all his strength. Tony looked back at Evan one last time.

“I’m sorry.”

He jumped out of the helicopter and activated his wrist sensors. The suit wrapped around him, but he was too close to the ground for it to be anything other than a way to break his fall.

Tony watched as the earth closed in. He braced for impact.

***

“Steve? What is that?”

“It looks like a person.”

“A person? Really? People don’t just fall out of the sky.”

“Shit! Are they dead?”

“Of course they’re dead! No one could survive that fall. Steve?”

“I have no idea.”

***

Tony woke up in immobilizing pain. A pained moan fell from his lips as his brain registered the pain he was in. There was a violent thumping in his skull, and the rest of his body, well, felt like it fell from a helicopter. Tony let out a chuckle and forced his eyes open. The world was blurry through his faceplate, but the first thing he registered was … green. Green everywhere. The colour was all around him, and he was engulfed in it. 

After a few minutes, or a few hours, his vision cleared and the source of the green became evident. Large trees covered with moss, vines, and leaves towered above him. They leaned forward into each other, into him really, as though they were weeping. When Tony focused, he could make out a trail of destruction that must have been his fall, evident by the broken branches and swirling leaves.

With a grunt, Tony lifted his aching arm to press the release button hidden in his elbow joint. The suit fell away and reassembled into a suitcase. Tony rolled off of it, groaning at the sharp pain in his head that accompanied his movement. He must have hit his head on the way down.

When the world stopped spinning, Tony revised his statement. He definitely hit his head on the way down. Tony tried to lift himself up off the ground, but his feeble arms wouldn’t allow him to move more than a couple inches before they gave out. His head banged against the forest floor, and he blacked out. Coming back to himself a few moments later, Tony blinked black spots and stars out of his eyes and revised his statement more. He definitely hit his head a lot on the way down.

After a few more failed attempts at moving, Tony was exhausted and his skin felt like it was flayed. His chest was tight, and he was only able to take shallow breaths. Hell, even his teeth hurt! Forcing a frustrated breath past his lips, Tony resigned himself to staying stationary until he recuperated slightly. He stared up at the green, green (why was that colour so important?) forest canopy and, seeing no other option, closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

When he woke up again, the pain had faded from excruciatingly mind-numbing to agonizing only when he breathed – which was all the time. It had, however, improved enough for him to stand shakily to his feet. He couldn’t remain a sitting duck for much longer. If the people who had shot him out of the sky found out that he wasn’t dead, they would undoubtedly return to finish the job. He couldn’t stick around and wait for his death.

Tony leaned down and grabbed the handle of the suitcase armour. He looked around at his surroundings, and since it all looked the same chose a direction at random to begin trudging towards. The armour dragged behind him, straining his screaming shoulder muscles.

He didn’t know how long he walked, but eventually he stopped to take a breath. He sat on the armour, the coolness of it a welcome change to the blistering heat. He had never been happier to have installed those cooling systems.

Tony swallowed a few times, throat clicking from dryness. There was a perpetual metallic taste at the back of his tongue. Tony belatedly realized it was the taste of blood. It occurred to him that it might not be his, but Evan’s. Bile rose in his throat when he remembered the sound Evan’s head make when it connected with the dashboard (schlup-crunch), and the bright red blood that splattered everywhere.

He screwed his eyes shut, and breathed harshly through his nose, trying to expel the memory from his head. But it was too late. He began to choke on the smell of burning metal and plastic, and worst of all, skin. He gagged, but succeeded in keeping his vomit down.

Eventually the smoke cleared and all Tony could smell was damp earth and … water. The fresh, damp smell could only mean one thing. Tony strained his senses and heard the sound of splashing and rushing water. Standing with renewed vigour, he picked up his armour and made his way towards the sound.

Tony could smell when he was getting closer before he saw the water. It was encased in long grass, but he could just make out the glistening of the sun reflecting off the water. In his haste, Tony stepped on a branch with a snap. The splashing stopped and for the first time, Tony considered he may not be the only animal drawn to the lake. He placed his armour down carefully, and quietly as he crept towards the long grass.

Tony reached a shaking hand forward and parted the foliage. At first, he didn’t see anything, but a flash of gold near a rocky enclave caught his eye. Swallowing some saliva, Tony raised his eyes to the man on the rock. He gasped in surprise and took a startled step backwards, making to run.

“Wait!” cried the man, tail (tail!) swishing behind him. As he drew closer Tony noticed he didn’t actually have feet, but instead paws and hands with tipped claws. And in the place of teeth were razor sharp fangs.

Tony backed up as fast as he could, but tripped over his armour. He hit the ground, head smashing against the foliage. The last thing he saw was the colour gold enveloping him. He couldn’t help but think about how warm it was.

***

The first thing Tony felt was a soft, cotton blanket pulled up around his ears. The second thing he felt was the sensation of scratchy bandages stretched across his head and various other points of his body. He spotted his Iron Man armour in the corner of the room.

Tony sat up quickly in alarm.

And immediately regretted it as the world began to spin and go hazy. He started to tip over the side of the bed and scrambled to catch himself.

“Woah!” said a man before Tony was caught in strong arms. He gulped and looked at the bulging biceps encircling his chest. Tony’s head rested on the man’s collarbone, and he chose to focus on that sensation rather than the sharp claws lightly pressed to his skin.

Tony’s breath came faster.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” said the man as he helped Tony lay back down, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Don’t be scared.”

Tony held back his snort. He shuffled discreetly farther into the bed, attempting to create as much distance between them as possible.

The man huffed and hung his head sheepishly as he watched Tony’s awkward shuffling.

He held out a hand. “Well, I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tony eyed the hand and its claws with trepidation, but never let it be said that Tony Stark was rude (shut up Pep), and gingerly took it into his own, smaller, hand.

“I’m Tony.” He was proud that the tremble in his voice was minute and barely noticeable.  
Steve gave Tony a beaming smile, and Tony couldn’t help but respond despite the fangs on display. It was a pretty nice smile.

Tony retracted his hand and began to pick at the loose fibers in the cotton blanket.

“So, where am I? How did I get here?” asked Tony, speaking towards his blanket. Pick, pull. Pick, pull.

“Oh! You’re in the Savage Land, at least, that’s what I think you guys call it. For me and my pack, it’s, well, home really.” Steve stared Tony’s ministrations before he looked away and cleared his throat. “We saw you falling and I was on my way to check on you. I was taking a short break, and well, I guess you found me first,” finished Steve with a nervous chuckle.

“You say well a lot.” Tony paused his fidgeting and with sharp eyes took in the large man with wolf ears sitting in a too-small chair next to his bed. Steve seemed startled at the interjection, and the tips of his ears burned red.

Cute, thought Tony, lips curling up into a smirk.

“Sorry. I guess I’m a little nervous. We don’t get much visitors around here. Wel-” Steve cut himself before he could finish the word, “No visitors at all really.”

Tony couldn’t help but actually release his snort this time. “You’re nervous. I’m the one trapped in the room with a hulking, what? What are you? A werewolf? Ya, a hulking werewolf. If anyone should be nervous, it should be me.”

Steve swallowed at the scathing words, but appeared otherwise unfazed. “You don’t seem all that nervous.”

That’s when Tony realized he had leaned in close to Steve while talking. They were almost breathing in the same air.

Tony didn’t move back. Steve smelled like the forest and something that was inherently unique. A spicy, woodsy scent. It suited him. His eyes strayed to the ears atop Steve’s head and his fingers twitched with the need to touch them. They looked so soft. He resumed his destruction of the blanket to curb the need, but continued to stare intently at Steve.

“Hm… You’re too cute to be dangerous.” Tony winked at Steve and watched in enjoyment as he spluttered and flushed. Tony swung his legs off the side of the bed, and found himself caught between Steve’s knees. Steve’s cut-off shorts did nothing to hide his muscled thighs. It was a wonderful place to be. Steve looked confused at Tony’s new positioning, as well as a little concerned.

“Tony? Where are you going?”

Tony leaned forward again and used Steve’s thighs to brace himself. Steve placed his hands on top of Tony’s, blushing, but not protesting. 

Tony smirked, and used the leverage to attempt standing up. Once upright he wobbled, but Steve’s arm wrapped around his shoulder in support and he steadied.

“You said ‘pack’, didn’t you? Seeing as how I don’t have cell reception, I can’t call for help, so I’ll be staying here with you until my friends find me. Might as well meet my new roomies.”

Steve nodded in understanding, but couldn’t help voicing his apprehensions. “Are you sure you’re up for it? That was a nasty fall you took. You should rest.”

He tried to turn Tony back to bed, but Tony planted his feet in defiance. He had no doubt that if Steve really wanted him to move, he’d already be back in bed. However, Steve seemed to respect Tony’s reluctance to return to bed. He stopped pushing.

Tony smiled triumphantly and snuggled further under Steve’s arm. He pretended to stagger, and Steve tightened his arm. Tony hid his grin under his hair. He couldn’t wait to wear Steve down and get all that gorgeous, golden skin into his bed.

The pair made their way slowly out the door of the cabin and into a small clearing bordered by other cabins. In the middle of the clearing was a large fire pit with giant logs acting, presumably, as seats. A woman with red hair sat tending to the fire. She looked up when she saw them approaching.

She had two ears on her head, like Steve, but hers were red like her hair. Her eyes were piercing, never missing a thing, as Steve helped Tony sit down on a log. When she made eye contact with Steve she lowered her head in deference, but her assessing gaze cut back to Tony immediately afterwards.

“Nat, this is Tony. Tony, this is Natasha.” Steve said, gesturing between the two.

Tony held out a hand, but instead of shaking it she continued to gaze at him coolly. Tony slowly retracted his hand and wiped it on his slacks.

Clearing his throat, Tony said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He gave Natasha his press smile, showcasing his straight, pearly white teeth. When she didn’t respond Tony moved as close to Steve as possible, considering Steve was standing and Tony was sitting. Steve placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder in comfort. Natasha watched the exchange and a secret smile curved against her lips. She turned her attention to Steve.

“Why isn’t he freaking out?” she asked. Before Steve could answer, Tony cut in.

“First of all, I’m right here. And second of all, I am very much freaking out, just on the inside. However, there are worse fates than meeting a cute werewolf and the cast of Teen Wolf.” At Natasha and Steve’s confused looks Tony rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I watch it, okay? That show is filled with teeny-boppers. I just may have caught an episode here and there. When nothing else was on, of course.”

Tony thought of the five season Teen Wolf DVD set he owned and graciously refused to mention it. Wouldn’t want to creep out my new friends, now would I? thought Tony.

Steve gazed fondly down at Tony’s nervous babbling, and even Natasha felt the little human growing on her. Their gazes connected, and Natasha and Steve seemed to be having a silent conversation. Tony watched the exchange with trepidation and wondered if they could speak to each other in their minds.

Eventually, Natasha tore her gaze away from Steve’s and stood up. “I’ll go get the others.”

She strode off, long legs eating the distance from the clearing and into one of the other cabins. Tony watched her go and swallowed at the thought of meeting all the others at the same time. But he was Tony Stark, so he squared his shoulders as much as he could while still aching from the fall.

“Don’t worry. They’ll love you.” Tony looked up into Steve’s blue eyes when he spoke and his body eased from its tense position at the honesty in Steve’s gaze.

They both looked up when they heard a door creak and Tony was drawn to the sight of Natasha and three other men walking behind her. They all had wolf ears, claws, and tails. The first man was tall and large, larger than even Steve, with long blonde hair and a full beard. The second man had long brown hair that he used as a curtain to cover his eyes and was scruffy looking. He was also missing an arm. The third man Tony recognized instantly and he got up off the log with a start.

He took a few staggering steps forward, with Steve at his side monitoring his unsteady movement.

“Bruce!” exclaimed Tony, managing to reach him and clasp him into a hug. Bruce tensed at first, but once he realized who it was, he reciprocated the hug just as intensely. Tony could feel tears pinprick the corner of his eyes, and he forced them back in, although he couldn’t help a sniffle when they parted. Tony kept his hands upon Bruce’s shoulders, not wanting him to move too far away.

“Bruce, we thought we lost you. After the incident at the lab, you disappeared, and the army said you were dead. I never believed them, but, after a few years not hearing from you, I …” Tony trailed off. He wanted to screw his eyes shut in remembrance of the call that Bruce was presumed dead. The memory was thick in his thoughts, like a dark cloud seeping through his mental reflections.

Bruce sniffled, just once before collecting himself. “After the incident, after what happened to Betty, I ran. I couldn’t go back there. Especially not after what I had become. Eventually, I found myself here and they all took me in and treated me like family.”

Tony looked around at the people that made up Bruce’s rag-tag family. Natasha has sidled up close to Bruce during the exchange. The blond man and the scruffy man were looking away courteously from the private moment. And Steve was staring with an unreadable, almost sad, look on his face. He looked away when their eyes met.

Tony cleared his throat. “Thank you. All of you. Thank you.”

The large blond man stepped forward. He placed a hand on Tony’s back, still encircled by Bruce’s arms. “There is no need to thank us. Brother Bruce is our comrade. As are you now. I apologize, for we have not yet introduced ourselves. I am Thor. And this –” he gestured to the scruffy looking man beside him, “Is James. He prefers the title of Bucky.” Thor smiled exuberantly at the taken aback Tony. He had never met someone named Thor, or even Bucky for that matter.

Tony paused. Steve and Bucky … now where had he heard those names before? The thought slipped away from him when Thor slapped his back in happiness at their unification. Tony stumbled forward, out of Bruce’s arms, at the force of the blow.  
His already aching body screamed at him, and when strong arms wrapped around him they provided a soothing balm for the pain.

“Thor!” came the chastising exclamation from four different people. The chest underneath Tony rumbled pleasantly and he curled towards it unconsciously, eyes drooping shut. He quickly reopened them to continue peering at Bruce. He was afraid if he looked away that Bruce would disappear.  
As Natasha, Bucky and Bruce scolded Thor, Steve rearranged Tony against his chest. He had noticed how tired Tony was.

“Tony?” said Steve, watching his eyes flicker shut before opening again; each time gaze returning to Bruce. Steve swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Hm? Ya Steve?” Tony replied, glancing up at the werewolf briefly.

“You’re probably exhausted. Let’s go back to bed. I mean–” Steve quickly realized the connotations of what he just said and began to backtrack, “I mean! You! You should go to bed. By yourself.”

Tony finally looked away from Bruce in favour of watching Steve’s blush crawl down his chest. He turned his head into Steve’s side, and Steve shivered from the feel of Tony’s warm breath against his bare skin. Feeling his shiver, Tony smiled. However, he was exhausted.

“I am pretty tired. But, can Bruce come with me?” asked Tony imploringly. Steve’s eyes shuttered shut and Tony was surprised at the sudden coldness.

What did I do wrong? wondered Tony, slightly taken aback. Bruce, having heard the exchange, immediately came up beside Steve and held his arms out. Wordlessly, Steve helped transfer Tony to Bruce. Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes because, despite Steve’s sudden distance, his hands were painstakingly gentle as they moved him and smoothed out his bandages. Wherever Steve’s fingertips touched they left streaks of heat on Tony, like brands imprinting on his skin.

Bruce helped Tony hobble back to the cabin, but before they went in Tony couldn’t help but sneak one last glance at Steve. He was standing amongst his pack, back to Tony, and surrounded by loved ones. Yet, why did he look so lonely?

Although Tony was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, that thought haunted him into his dreams.

***

“He survived the fall?”

“Yes sir, he did.”

“Well find him and finish the job!”

“Yes sir!”

***

Tony and Bruce were eating breakfast when Tony brought up something that had been bothering him during his stay.

Tony, having told Bruce that he was well enough to sit at the table with him, placed the apple slice he was eating back into his bowl and swallowed the piece in his mouth.

“Bruce? How did you become a werewolf anyway? If that’s even what you are…”

Bruce, not expecting the question, took a large sip of his white cedar tea and promptly choked on it. Spluttering, Tony patted his back until the last of his coughs faded away.

Bruce peered at Tony through watering eyes. “I should’ve expected that question.”

It was silent for a few moments before Tony piped up again. “Well? How did it happen?”

Bruce took a deep breath. “It happened after the incident. Or during it really. As you already know, I was trying to create another super soldier. Like Captain America, right?”

At Tony’s nod, Bruce continued, “Well I found some old noted by Erskine, and although he never wrote down the full serum, I had another to derive a synthetic formula.”

“Yes, yes. I know all of this.” Tony said, cutting Bruce off.

“Yes well, he had written many notes regarding the Latin term versipellis. It’s the Latin word for werewolf. I did some research and managed to track down a small village in Turkey where they believe that Shamans can perform a ritual and turn into something called a “Kurtadam”. Or a wolfman. Apparently, Erskine had visited the village before creating the super soldier formula.”

Tony put down his tea. “Wait… does that mean Captain America was a werewolf?”

Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable. “I suppose so, yes.”  
Tony could tell that Bruce was hiding something from him, but he decided to let it go. For now.

“Go on…” Tony implored, sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

“The ritual itself is a highly-guarded secret by the village, but in my time there I learned of a special flower known as the Halfeti Rose that they use to synthesize a tea that is used in the ritual. By the time I got there, the rose had gone extinct, but I received a small Halfeti seed. I used the seed to synthesize my serum and attempted to emulate the conditions under which Captain America was created. As you know, my experiment went horribly wrong and turned me into, well, a monster really. My wolf is not like the others. He’s uncontrollable, and and…”

Bruce trailed off in pain, staring down into his cold tea, fingers gripped tightly onto his slacks. Tony placed an arm around Bruce’s shoulders, and rested his forehead on Bruce’s. They breathed deeply for a few moments before Bruce nodded slightly and Tony took that as a sign to back off although he kept his arm around him.

“Anyway, after the incident, I left the country and travelled the world, and eventually found my way here. With Natasha and Clint’s help, of course.”

“Clint?” Tony asked, confused. He had yet to hear that name. Was there another member he had yet to meet? He also noted the light dusting of blush that appeared on Bruce’s cheeks at the mention of Clint’s name, but he filed that away for later.

“Um, ya, Clint. He’s not here right now. He traverses the world and tries to find isolated lycans like me and lead them here. Lead them home really.”

Tony paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“So there are others like you?” 

“Many more. But they’re all in hiding. Steve sent Clint out to find as many as he can. He’s doing a great thing here for all of us.”

Tony thought about Steve and his golden skin. He thought about his shyness and his gentleness. He smiled.

“Ya, I guess he’s pretty great. How’d he even become a werewolf anyway?”

“You’d have to ask him yourself,” said Bruce as he cut an assessing look at Tony, “Tony, you’re not…” he trailed off as the door creaked open and the pair looked up, startled.

Steve stood in the doorway, the unreadable expression back on his face. But now that Tony was less exhausted he could see the expression was not unreadable at all. Instead, it was despair barely covered by a fractured mask of indifference.

Like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound, thought Tony.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude!” said Steve, backing out of the doorway quickly and stumbling over the front steps. Tony took stock of their position – he was draped over Bruce with cheeks almost touching. He quickly sprang up, knocking his chair backward, and regretting the action when his body reminded him of its dismal condition.

“Steve wait!”

But it was too late. Steve was already gone, door swinging open in the breeze.

“You should go after him.”

Tony turned to Bruce, who was sipping his cold tea with an enigmatic smile on his face. He picked up one of Tony’s forgotten apple slices and bit into it with a sharp crunch.

“But I don’t know where he went…” Tony could feel panic bubbling up into him. If  
Steve’s reaction was anything to go by, he definitely liked Tony.

And Tony liked him. But he had already ruined everything.

God… I’m such a fuck-up…

Tony stared despairingly at the hardwood floors. They were pristinely cleaned without a speck of dirt or any sign of roughness. He could imagine Steve scrubbing them until they sparkled.

“If I tell you where he went, will you follow him?”

Tony looked at Bruce in hope. Perhaps all was not lost.

***

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Steve glanced up at Tony, startled at his entrance. He dropped the paintbrush in his hand and it splattered red all over the floor before rolling away. They both watched the brush until it came to a stop at Tony’s feet.

Tony bent to pick it up.

The cave was covered in paintings, both directly on the walls, and some painted on parchment and then hung up. He could see Natasha’s red hair, Bruce leaning over a science experiment, Bucky’s soulful, grey eyes, and Thor’s smile. There was a painting of a blonde man with broad shoulders, and laugh lines. That must be Clint, thought Tony.

Each painting looked lovingly crafted, and tenderly cared for. Tony walked up to Steve, who was staring at Tony in trepidation, and gave him the paintbrush back. Their fingers brushed and the small graze of heat sparked Steve upright.

“Ya, I come here to think, and well, paint.” Steve said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry for invading your man-cave. What are you painting?”

Tony craned his neck around Steve to get a good look at what he was working on.  
Steve jumped and attempted to cover the painting. “Wait! Don’t–”

But Tony had already seen the painting. It was done in watercolours with washes of red and gold. It was a portrait of Tony, lying on the forest floor, Iron Man armour pillowed beside. He looked so peaceful. Tony realized that this was what Steve saw when they first met. He reached a hand out to touch the painting, and Steve caught it in his own.

“Careful, it’s wet.” The words were softly spoken, running over Tony like a caress.

“It’s beautiful…” breathed Tony, enraptured by the elegance in the brush strokes and the fade of the red watercolours into gold. The entire portrait was shining.

Tony looked at Steve from under his lashes. Brown eyes meeting blue. Their fingers were still tangled together, and Tony laced his through Steve’s. Just to be sure Steve wouldn’t try to get away.

“Thank you,” said Steve, gaze flickering briefly down to Tony’s plump, parted lips. Tony leaned forward and placed his head on Steve’s chest, but maintained eye contact the entire way.

“There’s nothing between me and Bruce.”

Steve was jarred backwards by the non-sequitur, accidentally dislodging Tony’s head from its position on his chest. He tried to untangle his fingers, but Tony wouldn’t let him.

“I’m sorry?” responded Steve, breath coming in quick, panicked pants.

“There’s nothing between me and Bruce. We’re just friends who haven’t seen each other in a really long time,” Tony looked imploringly at Steve and willed him to understand, “Besides, Bruce has a thing for Clint.”

At that last part Steve paused his ministrations and left his fingers intertwined with Tony’s.

“Bruce has a thing for Clint? I didn’t know…” Steve trailed off until he collected his thoughts, “But how you guys were sitting, it was, it was–” Steve cut himself off.

“No, that was just me comforting him. He was telling me about the incident that made him a werewolf, and it’s a pretty painful topic.”

At this point, Steve had sat down on his artist’s chair, and Tony sank to his knees in front of him.

It would be a delicious place to be if Steve would just understand, though Tony with a hungry glance down Steve’s body.

“I see… So you’re not, I mean, you don’t, I mean, you-you two aren’t, um–”

“Together?” finished Tony, smiling up at Steve’s shy and hesitant words. Steve nodded in thanks.

Maybe I should stop talking, doing that couldn’t make things any worse than they already are, thought Steve with a grimace. 

“No Steve we’re not together. Bruce is my friend. That’s it.” Tony grabbed Steve’s other hand, laced their fingers together, and placed both pairs on Steve’s hard thighs. He yearned to touch the bare skin of those thighs, but Tony settled for cursing the existence of clothing. They always got in his way.

“O-oh, okay,” Steve said, a bright smile spreading across his face, eyes lighting up in happiness. Tony felt warmed to his core and couldn’t help an answering smile. No one had ever looked that genuinely happy at the prospect of him being unattached.

Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it would go down. He resigned himself to feeling choked up for a pitiful reason, after all, he’d much rather feel choked for an entirely different reason. At Tony’s pause, Steve looked down and finally realized their position. His eyes grew wide and his face turned tomato red. But then he suddenly looked concerned. Steve let go of Tony’s hands and reached down for him, pulling them both upright.

“You shouldn’t kneel on the floor, you’re still hurt.” Steve began to brush off invisible dirt from Tony’s clothes. Tony waiting patiently for him to finish, but accidentally jerked forward when Steve’s hand brushed the seat of his pants.

Steve stepped away from Tony like he’d been electrocuted. “I-I’m sorry! It was an accident. I didn’t mean to!”

Tony cursed his reaction, but it wasn’t his fault! Steve had surprised him. However, he was not surprised any more. He moved back into Steve’s space, and took one large hand in his. He leaned in close to Steve, wrapping one arm around him and leading Steve’s hand to rest on his bottom. Steve tried to move away in embarrassment when he realized what was happening, but Tony tightened his grip.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” said Tony, hot breath caressing Steve’s collarbone and making him face steam. They stood like that for a few moments until Steve relaxed and reciprocated the hug rather than standing tense like a statue. He even left his hand on Tony’s ass, and not exploding in embarrassment was a big accomplishment for him.

Of course, the moment was ruined when someone behind them cleared their throat. Steve jumped and attempted to pull away from Tony, but Tony remained stuck to him like a limpet.

Bucky was standing at the mouth of the cave, eyes sparkling with mischief and mouth turned up into a smirk. His face was no longer obscured by his hair, the strands neatly tucked away by an elastic band.

“Bruce said I could find you here. Although now I see why he wouldn’t tell me what I’d find.”

When Steve and Tony didn’t respond, or move, Bucky threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Lunch is ready, so if you two are done sucking face then let’s go. I wanna eat.”

And with that, Bucky stomped off, expecting the pair to follow him. Steve disentangled from Tony and sped off after Bucky.

“We weren’t sucking face!” exclaimed Steve, running to catch up to Bucky. Tony followed after them at a much more sedate pace.

“Not yet anyway,” murmured Tony under his breath.

***

“Sir, we couldn’t find him.”

The man sighed.

“I guess if you want something done right, you’ve gotta do it yourself.”

***

Weeks went by and Steve and Tony steadily grew closer. Tony had taken to sitting with Steve in his cave, working on his designs and recuperating while Steve painted. After Tony began feeling better, he started working on implementing an irrigation and plumbing system. It was hard work and required hours of labour under the hot sun, but seeing the joy on the pack’s face the first time he turned on the running water, was priceless. He swore he saw Natasha shed a tear at the prospect of a hot shower, but he must’ve been mistaken because she was a ninja with no emotions other than scariness.

All Tony could think was how wonderful it would be when he got the chance to shower together with Steve. All that skin, warm from the water, droplets running down his chest…

Tony had to stop that line of thought before he popped a boner right in front of Steve. He raised his knees up and rested the sketchbook he borrowed from Steve for his technical sketches on them. This was effective for two reasons, it helped him get a better angle to draw and it hid his boner.

Tony heard Steve’s chair creak and he knew Steve had turned around to look at Tony. Sometimes Tony would look up just to catch Steve staring and make him blush, but this time Tony glanced up at Steve for an entirely different reason.

“Are you planning to leave?” inquired Steve, voice sad and small.

Tony put down the sketchbook, boner gone at the thought of leaving. “Ya I guess I am planning to leave sometime, I mean, Pep and Rhodey have got to be worried about me. And I’ve got a company to run… I was just waiting until I was well enough to be on my way.”

Steve nodded once and turned back to his painting. Only now did Tony notice that Steve was painting a field of flowers. Except, all the flowers were dead and decaying.

“If you want to leave then all I ask is you wait until Clint returns. He’ll be able to show you the safest and fastest way out of here. He’ll keep you safe.”

Tony stood up and made his way towards Steve until he was beside his chair. Steve noticed his presence, but refused to acknowledge him and instead began fidgeting with his paint brushes. Tony turned his chair, but Steve still refused to meet his eyes.

Desperate times call for drastic measures.

Tony climbed on top of Steve lap and settled with his legs on either side of Steve’s thighs, caging the wolfman in. Steve jumped, hands rising to settle on Tony’s things unconsciously before he ripped them away. Not knowing where to put them, Steve settled for flailing his arms through the air.

“T-Tony! What are you doing?” exclaimed Steve, face steadily grower redder and redder with each passing moment.

“You wouldn’t look at me,” replied Tony simply, arching his back with a yawn and placing his calloused hands on Steve’s broad shoulders. Steve watched the action, mesmerized, before he reached up and caught Tony’s hands in his own. He began to play with their intertwined fingers, minding his claws, although Tony could occasionally feel small pinpricks on his skin from them. He didn’t mention them in fear of Steve refusing to ever hold his hands again.

“Steve. Look at me.” When Steve finally met his eyes, Tony continued, “I have to leave. But I want you to come with me. I want all of you to come. I own a huge mansion in New York with a large forest where you guys can run around, and, and–”

But Steve was already shaking his head. “We can’t Tony.”

“If it’s about how you look, it’s fine! Really it is! There are mutants all over New York these days! People will just assume you guys are one of them. They won’t look twice at you.” Tony shouted, gradually growing more and more breathless and lightheaded the more worked up he got.

“No, it’s not that. We can hide our ears and tails. We can look human.”

And then Tony understood. Steve didn’t want to go back with Tony, because he didn’t want to be with him.

Why would he anyway? I’m just a fuck-up that fell into his lap and he was forced to take care of.

Tony removed himself from Steve’s lap as gracefully as he could, which is to say, he was completely graceless. He backed up slowly.

“It’s okay. I know the real reason you don’t want to come back with me.” Tony dropped his head into his hands, and felt his shoulders start shaking. Steve stood up in alarm.

“Tony, why are you crying? Whatever you’re thinking it’s not that, I promise it’s not that!” shouted Steve, long legs eating up the distance quickly between them. He tried to grab hold of Tony’s arm, but he jerked away. Steve felt his heart shatter.

Tony let his hands fall to the sides, exposing his bloodshot eyes. He pressed a finger into Steve’s chest.

“The explain it to me! If it’s not me, then, then, it’s you! Isn’t that how the saying goes?”

Both of them were breathing heavily, faces inches apart. Steve felt a tear slide down his cheek. Tony looked on in shock at the agony in Steve’s eyes.

“You’re right… it is me. I’ve been lying to you Tony. About who I am. And also about what I am.” Steve raised a clawed finger and gently caressed Tony’s face. Tony leaned his head towards Steve’s hand, and he gently cupped Tony’s sculpted face.

“But I know you’re a werewolf. It’s kind of hard to miss.”

Steve shook his head. “You seem to think that this is all there is to being a werewolf. But my true form, Tony, is the stuff of nightmares. If you saw it, you’d, you’d…”

“I’d what?”

“You’d run.”

And with that, Steve stepped back and dropped his hand to his side. Already missing the warmth of Tony’s face. It seemed to Tony that all that remained between them was silence and an unfathomable distance.

It was a roar that broke the silence.

“We’re under attack!”

Steve sprung into action. He tackled Tony to the floor as a bullet whizzed by their heads. It missed them by mere inches, but destroyed the flower painting Steve was working on.

Good riddance, thought Tony, dazed by the fall.

“Tony! Are you okay?” came the panicked and concerned voice of Steve. Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s body to check for injuries. Tony enjoyed it more than he should’ve considering their dire circumstances.

“Ya, I’m fine!” shouted Tony over the sounds of fighting outside the cave. Steve helped him to his feet and started to push him out the back entrance.

“Run Tony! I’ll come get you when it’s over!” They dodged another bullet that hit one of Steve’s mason and caused it to shatter and splatter blue paint everywhere. Steve almost picked Tony up from the force of his pushes. Tony dug his heels into the ground. No way he was leaving Steve to fight by himself.

“Fuck that!” yelled Tony, turning around to face Steve, “I’m coming with you!”

Steve turned him right back around. “It’s too dangerous!”

At that moment, Tony noticed an armed combatant had snuck into the cave during their fight and was raising the gun to shoot Steve. Tony quickly picked up a mason jar filled with pain and threw it at the attacker, braining him in the head and knocking him out cold. Steve paused to stare at Tony in awe.

“What?” said Tony, puffing up like a peacock, “They don’t call me the ‘Invincible Iron Man’ for nothing.”

Steve sighed and grabbed Tony by the hand, dragging him to the cave entrance. “Tony, nobody calls you the ‘Invincible Iron Man’.”

They crept outside and hid amongst the trees. In the distance they could see Bucky, Natasha, Thor and Bruce fighting against armed soldiers and tearing them to shreds.

“They do too call me that!” Tony whisper-yelled, crouching low and following Steve’s lead through the trees.

“No. They don’t.” Tony opened his mouth to argue but Steve held up a hand, indicating silence. After he was sure the coast was clear, he leaned in close enough that his mouth brushed against Tony’s ear and his quiet rumble of instructions made Tony shiver.

“On my count we’re going to run into my cabin and you’re going to get your armour.” Tony nodded in understanding.

Steve held up three fingers, and silently counted down.

3  
2  
1

They took off, running as fast and as quiet as they could. Miraculously, they made it to the cabin unobscured. Tony dashed into the corner where he placed his armour and quickly suited up. When he turned around, his breath disappeared.

In Steve’s hand was a shield. And not just any shield. Captain America's shield. 

Steve was Captain America.

It made a surprising amount of sense.

Steve looked pained at Tony’s silence, but was even more pained when he spoke. He braced for the worse.

“You’re Captain America.”

“He’s also dead,” said a third, irritatingly familiar voice before a bullet tore through Steve’s skin.

Steve went down, stunned by the blow.

“Steve!” yelled Tony, gauntleted hand reaching for him.

“Ah, ah, ah Tony, come any closer and he’ll get a bullet to his brain as opposed to merely his side.” The man placed his gun point-blank on Steve’s hunched over body. He was wracked him shivers, and it looked like he was going to crawl out of his skin.

“Hammer! I should’ve know it was you. Only you’re idiotic enough to stage an armed assault on a werewolf camp.”

Justin Hammer smiled cruelly.

“Oh Tony… you’re insults don’t faze me in the slightest. I’ve been working on my anger issues. But nonetheless, you’re right. I don’t want to stay here any longer than I have too. I just have to accomplish what I came here to do.”

“And what is it that you came here to do?” inquired Tony, eyes on Steve’s deteriorating situation. The shivers were full-blown spasms now, happening all across Steve’s body.

Is he having a seizure? thought Tony worriedly.

Justin stepped forward, gun still pointed at Steve, as he pulled another gun out of his holster. He pointed it at the seam in Tony’s armour, its only weak spot.

“Why, I came here to kill you, of course.”

That’s as far as he got before he was ripped in two. Blood splattered across Tony’s faceplate, and painted the walls, and the spotless hardwood floors crimson. Tony wiped the blood off his faceplate and looked up.

And up.

And up.

In front of him stood a true wolf man. The body of a wolf, standing up on two legs, and almost eight feet tall. The lycanthrope’s fur covered muscles bulged and his snout peeled back to expose rows of jagged teeth.

Tony understood why Steve called himself the stuff of nightmares.

But, he wasn’t afraid. And he certainly wasn’t going to run.

Tony let his armour fall away, exposing himself, with no protection, to Steve. He stepped forward and Steve watched him with confused eyes. He continued walking until he could feel Steve’s breath ruffle the hair atop his head. He raised a hand and placed it on Steve’s forearm, petting the silky soft, golden fur there. He met Steve’s eyes. They were the same blue he had been seeing for the past weeks.

“Steve, honey, you’re beautiful…”

And with that, Steve began to shrink until he was back to normal. He fell into Tony’s arms, bullet wound healed, and wept for a long time.

***

They were lying on Steve’s bed, blood cleaned up, when they shared their first kiss.

It happened by accident mostly. (Well, that’s what Tony let Steve believe anyway.) Tony had turned his head to mention something to Steve and realized Steve had been watching him the entire time. Tony tipped his head forward, eyes fluttering closed, and their lips met.

It was a gentle kiss, unlike any Tony had ever had before. Steve’s lips were plump and had just the right amount of give that when Tony pressed a little harder they parted easily for his tongue. Tony mapped out the hot cavern of Steve’s mouth with his tongue, pulling back only to breath and suck on Steve’s bottom lip. Steve threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, and his other hand wrapped around Tony’s waist to press him closer. His claws provided Tony with five pinpricks of heat that Tony pressed back into with a groan.

He could feel Steve’s hardness on the thigh he had pushed between his legs and couldn’t help but grind into the feeling with his answering hardness. Slowly, they began sensuously rubbing up against each other, hips moving back and forth passionately. They weren’t even kissing anymore, just breathing into each other and swallowing each other’s carnal moans.

Steve pushed Tony onto his back and climbed on top of him, resuming the pressing motions, but picking up the pace. Tony’s cock was rubbing against the harshness of his jeans and his fly, hurting yet feeling so good at the same time.

The pleasure and the pressure was mounting. Tony knew he was going to come in his pants like a teenage boy if he didn’t put a stop to this.

“Steve, wait…” groaned Tony, placing a hand on Steve’s chest to steady himself. Steve immediately stilled and looked down at Tony in concern.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? D’you wanna stop?” said Steve, quickly climbing off Tony to put some distance between them.

Tony was having none of that. He grabbed Steve’s shirt and hauled him back in for one, two three, brief kisses.

“No, no, nothing bad. Just, I don’t want to come in my pants and that was definitely the road this was heading down.”

“Oh,” said Steve, blushing. It amazed Tony that Steve could climb on top of him and dry-hump him without embarrassment, yet the moment Tony mentioned coming he became a virginal maiden.

Sensing that Steve was not getting with the program Tony decided to help him along. He reached down for his shirt and tore it off himself in one fell swoop. It hit the ground with a whisper, but Tony payed it no mind. He had other things to do. He reached for the button of his jeans and had undone it before he realized Steve was just sitting there staring at him.

“Well?” said Tony exasperatedly, “Are you just going to sit there, or join me?”

That sprung Steve into action and they both had their clothes off their bodies in record time.

Tony’s mouth went dry once he saw Steve’s exposed, unencumbered skin. His golden skin was stretched across bulging muscles, and Tony wanted to lick his abs. Tony looked further down and suddenly his mouth wasn’t dry anymore, it began to water at the sight of Steve’s uncut and large cock.

Tony slid his hands down Steve’s body, pausing to stroke his thighs and place his fingers perilously close to Steve’s hardness. Tony leaned down and licked his cock from root to tip.

“God!” Steve exclaimed at the feeling of wet, warmth from Tony’s tongue. Tony smirked before he took the tip in his mouth and suckled it, drawing out drops of precum, and tonguing the slit for more. Steve clenched the bed sheets, claws digging in and leaving holes. Tony grabbed a hand and led it to the back of his head, allowing it to rest on his hair. He pulled off for a moment to speak.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Was all he said before returning to his ministrations. 

Steve swallowed, once, twice and then three times before he could speak.

“Are you sure?” he said, petting Tony’s hair and combing through the strands. Tony nodded and grabbed Steve’s hand, positioning it so that it had a good grip to push and pull.

“Okay, but if you want to stop, at any time, just tap my leg.” When Tony didn’t respond Steve repeated his words, “Okay Tony? Do you understand?”

Tony nodded again and Steve threw his head back with a groan at the first push of Tony’s head. Velvety warmth enveloped his cock, the slickness making obscene sounds as he pushed Tony’s head down and then pulled it back up again. With every push he could feel himself slide deeper down Tony’s throat, and he could feel it constricting and choking around the intruding rod.

Tony was in a state of bliss. Although it wasn’t quite what he asked for, he wasn’t surprised that Steve’s version of face-fucking was gentle and slow. That didn’t mean it wasn’t good though. On the contrary, Tony got to savour the feel of Steve’s cock sliding against his tongue and down his throat. And before Steve pulled Tony off again, he forced him to remain choking on his cock and struggling for air. It was amazing.

Steve could feel his balls tightening and he knew what was coming. But he wasn’t ready for the night to be over just yet. He pulled Tony off his cock and pressed frantic kisses on his slack, wet mouth. Tony was confused, but he was never one to question kisses. 

Eventually, Steve gathered the courage to ask Tony something that had been on his mind this entire time.

“Tony, can I…” Steve trailed off and touched Tony’s ass, “Can I fuck you?”

His face flamed once the words got past his lips, but he refused to take them back and instead stared resolutely forward. What he wanted was out there, and it was up to Tony to accept or not. He would not force him to do anything.

Tony, however, was elated, and he pushed back into Steve’s hand, encouraging him to knead and squeeze.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Tony turned over onto his stomach and presented his ass to Steve. Steve’s body felt warm, heat pouring off his in waves. He reached out and parted Tony’s cheeks, thumb brushing against his small pink pucker. He knew that once he stretched Tony, Steve would fit, but in this moment it seemed next to impossible.

He grabbed the oil Tony had prepared for this eventuality, and then thought he had hid from Steve, out of the drawer. He drizzled some in Tony’s crack and watched Tony jump forward and groan in relief at the cool oil on his overheated skin. Steve poured the oil over his fingers and then slowly, with one hand keeping Tony parted, pressed one finger into his tight hole.

Tony moaned when Steve pressed his finger in and began spreading the oil around. Sparks flew and black spots dotted his vision when Steve accidentally brushed against his prostate.

Long fingers, was all Tony could think.

Eventually, after what felt like years but was probably only a minute or too, did Steve start pressing his second finger into Tony. He encountered some resistance, but after waiting for Tony’s body to become accustomed to the intrusion (and ignoring Tony’s cries of frustration), Tony’s body gave and accepted the second finger. 

Tony loved the feel of the burn that accompanied the second finger, especially after Steve began to use scissoring motions.

“I’m ready, Steve!” Tony pushed back into Steve’s fingers and gasped when they hit his prostate again.

“Sorry Tony, but Bucky said I need to use three fingers first.” Steve had now become aware of Tony’s prostate and was pressing steadily on it.

“You–” Tony grunted at the feeling, “Asked Bucky about this?”

“Well, he’s the one who's been with guys before.”

Tony hung his head, breath coming harsh pants before his elbows gave out and Tony’s face was pressed into the mattress by the weight of the rest of his body.

Steve finally (finally!) put in his third finger and after a few more minutes of torture where Tony was contemplating begging, deemed Tony ready. Steve lubed up his cock with the oil and positioned his body behind Tony’s, cock sliding over the loose hole and dipping in slightly. With a deep breath, Tony relaxed his body, and Steve slid into him with minimal resistance.

Tony felt stuffed full, and his body was burning from his ass to his cock which was leaking onto the bed. Steve allowed Tony a few moments to get used to the intrusion, but when Tony began to push back onto the cock, he moved.

Big hands grabbed Tony’s waist and used that leverage to thrust into Tony. Tony alternated with feeling achingly full and painfully empty. That was punctuated of course with various flashes of extreme pleasure from Steve glancing off his prostate.

Steve pistoned his cock in and out of Tony, and leaned down, chest brushing against Tony’s back. Eventually, his movements became frantic and he knew he was at his limit. He reached and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, using the residual oil to slickly jack Tony hard and fast, in time with his hips.

Pressure built behind their eyelids and their stomachs warmed as their balls tightened. At the same time, they saw stars. Steve released a rush of fluid into Tony, and Tony painted the bedspread and Steve’s hand with come.

Steve listed to the side and pulled Tony over with him. Tony laid in his arms, eyes drooping shut ad Steve struggled to catch his breath. He knew he should get up and get a washcloth or something, but he was fighting a losing battle with sleep. However, a sharp poke to his side jerked him awake.

“If you think I’m sleeping in the wet spot, think again.”

Steve laughed until he was breathless, and then he placed a fleeting kiss to Tony’s sweaty hair.

***

The next day, Clint returned, and Steve and the entire pack followed Tony home to New York.

“We need a name.”

“No Clint.”

“Please Natasha! I think we should call ourselves: The Avengers.”

“That’s a dumb name.”

“Hey!”

“Wait, Natasha. I agree with Clint. But rather than the Avengers we should be the Wolf-vengers!”

“You’re not a wolf Tony.”

“I’m not a wolf yet. But I can become one, all I have to do is marry a princess.”

“Tony! You were banned from making Shrek references!”

“Fight me, mean-green!”

“Hey! Lay off my boyfriend Stark!”

“B-boyfriend? Really, Clint?”

“Ya, if you want.”

“I-I want.”

And they all lived happily ever after.

“Don’t destroy the house when you have sex, okay? I just remodeled.”

“Tony!”

Sorta.


End file.
